The Official Timeline
9000 BC - First sentient fruit made tools from organic materials and lived together in tribes. 8300 BC - Tools of Stone were invented. 7100 BC - First signs of worshiping Radioactive Avocados are found. The radiance emitted by Avocados that were contaminated with uranium was assumed to be a godly gift. An Elite of Radioactive Avocados were the leaders of tribes since then. These events are assumed to have happened in Saudi-Arabia. 2300 BC - Melons became the first species to build city-like complexes of houses. The first cities are assumed to be built in West-China. 1700 BC - Maracujas seize lordship in wide parts of Europe and West-Asia. With a superior army they manage to subdue many tribes of Papayas and Avocados who were living in these areas peacefully with few conflicts until the Maracuja's coming. 1500 BC - A group of Papayas succeed in overthrow the Caesar of Maracujas in a bolt attempt. According to ancient scrolls, they assaulted the capital city without using stealth methods and somehow managed to infiltrate the palace. 1200 BC - The Avocados, who always were the most adventurous of all fruit, built the first ships and sail through the Mediterranean. They make contact to different species like the Grapefruit and trade with them. 800 BC - Avocadistan becomes a influential empire based on trading expensive cloth, minerals and spices. 100 BC - Melons make first contact with Avocados. The meeting didn't procceed peacefully and Avocadistan's King's adviser suggest to build an armored fleet of war ships. The King follows the advise and the first marine of all time is created. After that meeting the Melons got very peacefull and didn't have any guns. 200 - The Melons refused to wage war and Avocadistan remained an undoubted superpower. Several conflicts with Strawberries followed. In abou this time, the Mangos appear in scripts for the first time. They are mentioned in the scrolls of an traveling Avocado-salesman, who described them as "vast beings, who dwell in houses of clay throughout the sands". It is assumed that they built cities in Africa from 3000 BC but didn't document their lifes. 1000 - The borders of Avocadistan and the Mangos' lands are a dangerous zone now. Conflicts happen here often because of dissent of the citizens. Both empires develop an army and invest a lot of money in science to reattach for new weaponry. 1300 - A long, cold war follows these events. Suddenly, the Mangos retreated for unknown reasons and disappeared from all maps of Avocadistan, yet some travelers who advanced on their former lands kept disappearing as well. 1400-2500 - Avocadistans heyday. A time of prospering, taxing and science. The Avocados launch a space program. 2534 - All out of sudden an unknown disease kill thousands of Avocados. The space program is abandoned, loads of houses are dead. The Days of Fade begin. 2600-3000 - The Avocados are scattered all over Europe and Asia. Their army is diccipated and can't repell and serious assault. 3002 - The Mangos suddenly begin the 1st Fruit-War by attacking East-Europe. The Avocados are basically defenseless and give up Asia. The War is ended it 3005. 3010 - The Spinach Syndicate is the first Vegetable-Based nation to emerge. Category:Timeline